custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Metru (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
In the Misplaced Alternate Universe, A team of Toa from scattered teams grouped together to protect Metru-Nui from any invaders who come to threaten the peace on Metru Nui. Active Members *Pokus -Leader Toa of Stone *Jaller -Deputy Toa of Fire *Zepharious -Toa of Sound *Tollubo -Toa of Light *Rahni -Toa of Electricity *Takanuva -Toa of Light *Kongu -Toa of Air *Gali -Toa of Water *Lewa -Toa of Air *Onua -Toa of Earth *Kopaka -Toa of Ice *Clancer -Toa of Plasma *Pez -Toa of Iron *Tehutti -Toa of Earth *Nuhrii- Toa of Fire Former Members *Tahu (status unknown) *Pohatu (presumed dead) *Orkham (presumed dead) *Vhisola (Inactive) *Ehrye (deceased) *Gruru (status unknown) *Kotah (presumed dead) *Haylex (deceased) *Ahkmou (rogue) *Kualus (status unknown) *Iruini (transformed into turaga) History Before the Formation Everything happened like it did in the core universe except the Toa Hagah learned of Teridax's plans to take over the Metru from Makuta Krika. They took the Mask of Light and headed to metru-nui where they foiled the plan of "Eliminator" and saved the Toa Mangai and forced the dark hunter to flee after Norik, the leader of the toa Hagah was killed by "Eliminator". Then all the toa went to stop Teridax. When they arrived Teridax stood with "Eliminator" and Rahkshi came out of the shadows and a giant battle occurred. During the battle Teridax was defeated but it came at a cost some of the the Toa Mangi were killed. After Terdax's defeat the Great Cataclysm occurred. Toa Lhikan was injured and made six toa stones. Great Cataclysm Afterword the toa went to the citadel to take out teridax but, before the Great Cataclysm Happened. When the toa got their they saw teridax over a dead Dume. A battle ensued that took the life of some to Mangai, Norik, and Lhikan was injured. Formation of the Team After learning of Turaga Dume's death the injured Lhikan gave six toa stones out to the matoran that were summoned to the Great Temple. Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. They all became the first Toa Metru and Lhikan became the new Turaga. After the Great Cataclysm Turaga Lhikan sent the Toa Hagah to other islands to aid them during the brotherhood invasion while the newly formed Toa Metru found the Great Kanoka Disks and defeated Morbuzakh. Shortly after Toa Ahkmou disappeared for a week only to reappear as a shadow toa and upload a virus to the vahki and injured the robot's engineer Nuparu. The Avohkii Around the time of Ahkmou's betrayal Takua was approached by Turaga Lhikan and was given the Avohkii. Lhikan told Takua that the Great Spirit destined him to wear it. Takua put on the Kanohi and became Takanuva. Takanuva joined the Toa Metru and filled the void that Ahkmou had left. He along with the other toa Metru were trained by Toa Naho and other Toa Mangai. Toa Rhodie Around this time Toa Rhodie summoned six matoran to the Great Temple, them being Jaller, Hewkii, Haylex, Nuju, Gruru, and Whenua. They all received toa stones and Takanuva anong with the other Toa Metru witnessed Rhodie Become a Turaga and six new toa team be created. Takanuva congratulated Jaller on becoming a Toa and the new team was trained by Naho and the other Toa Mangai along with the Toa Metru. Toa Hagah Return A few hundred years later, the Toa Hagah returned from their mission with many survivors of the brotherhood invasion and were welcomed into Metru-Nui with open arms. Toa Whenua, around this time was injured badly when a dark hunter Lurker Invaded Metru-Nui. The Toa of Earth Summoned six matoran too the Great temple and gave them toa stones. These matoran were Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Koepke. Whenua became a Turaga and the new toa team was also trained by Toa Naho as well. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Toa Metru joined Toa Orde's party with Many other toa teams such as the Toa Hagah, the Toa Mangai, and the two new Toa teams created by Rhodie and Whenua. Karda-Nui The Toa Metru went to the Last Stand to defeat the makuta once and for all. The Mask of Life was stolen from the toa during the battle. The battle was a disaster and only a small group returned. Ahkmou lead the Makuta defence. He killed many toa, in the beginning Ahkmou ambushed Orkham and Tehutti. He killed Orkahm and ripped out Tehutti's voice box out. He then killed Orde and put Visola into a coma in and attempt to get the the Mask of life, but it was stolen by a komou wearing Matoran. Macku and Hewkii got Visola's unconscious body out of there and they both went Missing after the battle. They retreated and the small number that got could get out of there went to Metru-Nui. Karda-Nui's Aftermath Due to more than half of the forces that went to Karda-Nui never returning the surviving Toa all joined the Toa Metru making it one giant toa team of the remaining members fractured teams. Pouks was made deputy of the the Toa metru due to Toa Tehutti getting his voice box cut out. Newly Formed Toa Metru After a few years of being a Toa Metru Kualus went missing in Ko-Metru and Iruini, Ehrye, and Pouks went searching for their missing brother but never found him. While that was occurring Kotah was approached by a member of the Order of Mata-Nui named Krakua and was asked to join the organization. After agreeing, Kotah faked his death in front of many matoran with the help of another of the Orders' servant named Zepharious who was assassin. After pretending to get sniped Kotah fell into the water and was teleported away to Daxia by Botar for further training. Attack at the Coliseum During a normal day a makuta know as Daraxian attacked the Coliseum with a squad of rahkshi. The Makuta was able to kill Toa Haylex and used his shadow hand to kill Toa Ehrye. When the mercenary known as Zepharious arrived he shot at the hulking makua. Distracted by the new arrival Toa Iruini pierced the Makuta in the chest, which gave enough time for Toa Tehutti to decapitate the Makuta. Toa Nuhrii then used his fire to destroy the Makuta's antidermis. Zepharious then surrendered himself to the Toa to pay for his crimes. Due to the fight Iruini was badly Injured and decided to give out four toa stones to a Fe-Matoran Pez, a Vo-matoran Rahni, a Su-Matoran Clancer and a Le-matoran Kongu. The four matoran were summoned to the great temple and became the newest member of the Toa Metru. Iruini was Transformed into a turaga and joined the Turaga Council Zepharious' Trial Due to the fact Iruini would have been killed by Makuta Daraxian without Zeparious' intervention. Zepharous explained that when his island Jemani-Nui was destroyed and saw no survivors he went down a dark path and became a mercenary to get rid of all the makuta and troublesome beings in the Matoran Universe. But when he saw that Rahni and Clancer, two matoran from his original village were still alive all of the horrible things he did flooded him at once and that's when he decided to turn himself in. Then the coliseum was attacked by a makuta and he had to break out of his cuffs and help defeat the makuta. After that he resurended himself to authorities. Zeparious said he wanted to make amends for his past mistakes and help train the new batch of toa. Although Turaga Lhikan was sceptical due to Zepharious assassinating a Toa Mangai Kotah the council agreed to add him to the Toa Metru but he must follow Toa code. Change of Leadership Due to Toa Ehrye losing his life, Toa Vhisola being in a coma, believing Toa Orkahm to be dead, and Ahkmou betraying his former teammates, Toa Nuhrii fell into a depression. He resigned as leader of the Toa Metru and Pouks took over. Toa Jaller was made deputy of the team after the change in leadership. Due to their efforts in defeating Makuta Daraxian Toa Nuhrii, Toa Tehutti were promoted to Elite Clad Toa Armor. Arrival of The Toa Mata Shortly after the change in leadership six Toa arrived on the border of Ga-Metru. The toa were Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka. The new toa had no memory of their past and were enlisted into the ever growing Toa Metru team. They were trained by the Veteran members of the the Toa Metru anongside Rahni, Clancer, Pez, and Kongu. Around the time the toa mata Came to the island a toa of light named Tollubo joined the Toa Metru as well and helped train the new Toa Metru. Invasion of Po-Metru A few months later The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a full scale invasion force to Po-Metru led by Shadow Ahkmou. During the invasion Tahu and Gruru were overwhelmed defending the area and were never heard from again. The remaining Toa were forced to fall back with as many civilian survivors as possible. The Turaga Council issued a full scale evacuation of Po-metru. During this time the toa had doubts about the Toa code do to them following it many matoran where killed. Eternal Wounds To be added... Trivia * Most Bodys are Based off of 's Design. * Tollubo also belongs to BobTheDoctor27. Category:Toa Teams Category:Toa Metru Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe